The return of Komodithrax
by Bulldan
Summary: Ever wonder if Komodithrax and the mutant turtle was found and brought back to life like the first Godzilla, read this story! Ps this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it.


**Return of Komodithrax **

By Noah Martella

Chapter one: Resurrection

It is one and a half years after a Giant Komodo Dragon known as Komodithrax and a giant mutant turtle fell of a fissure and died.

All seemed quite calm until now…

A Scientist that was obsessed in creating mutants Heard of rumors of a Giant Turtle doing Battle with the Creature known as Godzilla. This animal fell into a deep pit and he was determined to control this creature using a tachyon control device that he stole from a top secret Military base. When he arrived into the fissure, Wonder and sadness came over him because there were two mutations and both were dead.

"I… I don't believe this…. Two mutations… DEAD". Hmmm Maybe I can use this to my advantage". "Jack, get me 8 choppers stat".

"Yes sir, but don't you think that is risky, how will we go unnoticed".

"I have a cloaking Device that will get us to the base sergeant".

Chapter two: Her Comeback

It was dark and she felt cold and not knowing where she was. When light came she took small steps then let out a roar, warning other creatures that she was nearby. When she took a look to her new surrounding environment she noticed that she was in an outdoor holding cell monitored by scientists. The cell wall disappeared and she walked out side and was confronted by tanks and infantry. Quick to jump to action, she blasted them with her nuclear breath and wiped them all out with a single blast and roared in victory.

"Very interesting, I don't think she noticed her Modifications. That's going to change real soon, Bring out the Mirror".

Without warning a giant Mirror was shown in front of her and when she looked at it she did a full body inspection of herself and looked at the mirror curiously… for now she has become… Cyber Komodithrax!

Chapter Three: Surprise

The Earth trembled everywhere as Godzilla and a Vicious Mutant Vulture Battled over the streets of New York City. The battle raged on until Godzilla Managed to throw it into an oil plant and burn the Mutant along with the oil plant.

"All right G man" Yelled Randy.

Godzilla trotted of back to water and Roared in Victory.

"Has anyone seen NIGEL" Craven asked worriedly.

The little bot was Supposedly Dancing in front of the Oil Plant saying

"DAH NAH NAH NAH, DAH NAH DAH NAH CAN'T TOUCH THIS, DAH NAH NAH NAH, DAH NAH DAH NAH CAN'T TOUCH THIS."

Randy Couldn't stop laughing and that caused Craven to get angry, but that was soon replaced by sorrow as NIGEL got crushed as part of the building came toppling down on him.

"NIGEL! ... NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Craven

"All right people lets pack our bags and head home" Nick Announced.

"Nick, what about the Wreckage Won't people get hurt" Elise pointed out

"Your right" Nick realized

"Don't worry, the fire department will handle it" Monique claimed

"I still think we should help, this fire could spread" said Nick in a concerned voice

"As you wish" Said Monique.

After the fire was cleaned up they returned to Staten Island and just as they were about to enter the building, they heard a strange yet Familiar sound.

"I've heard that before I just can't remember were" Nick recalled

"Me too" Elise and Monique wondered

"Me too" Said Randy and Craven at the same time.

Only Godzilla did know what it was and Godzilla set out to find his long lost Mate.

Chapter Four: Old foe

"Lets see our next contender" the Doctor Said intriguingly.

Confusion swarmed around his head as if his head was covered in Bee's. He could barely walk, but sometime later he regained his consciousness. The last thing he remembered was battling the annoying female Komodo dragon along with its mate and egg… and then death. As it walks out side he noticed he was on an island and was in a large area surrounded by a force field, He let out a roar letting anything know that this was his territory… the roar did not go unnoticed.

"He's awake, send out the first wave"

"Yes sir" the soldier yelled.

As he was exploring the new surroundings, Tanks, infantry and helicopters approached him and began firing, he ducked into his shell, but could not hide there forever… he needed to fight back. Suddenly he saw that he could build electricity in his club so he swung and it caused a chain reaction destroying all of the attackers, he roared in victory, but suddenly stopped to do a body inspection of himself and found that some parts of his body were covered in metal for half an hour he checked himself until he decided it was o.k. and went to sleep.

"Very interesting, he doesn't mind at all of his changes. Now that's my kind of mutant" He snickered.

"Sir Godzilla's coming this way"

"Just as planned, the Komodo dragon called her mate for assistance, but because of that we will soon get Godzilla. Activate the control device."

Chapter Five: Old Friend or enemy

"Whoa… G-Man just made a beat for it" yelled Randy

"What! Where could he be heading to" Nick said surprisingly

"Come on we have to follow him, NIGEL will lead the way" Craven reacted

"Nick do you think it has to do with the call we just heard?" Elsie said in wonder

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough"

As Godzilla entered the island he saw his mate supposedly wounded. he marched toward her, at a closer inspection she seemed different, she had a metal hand with large, sharp razor like claws, her tail is partially covered in metal at the tip and the middle, her legs that had armor padding that reached to her feet and a shoulder blade that had spikes pointing out of it, but it was still her. As he came to comfort his mate, the Mutant turtle now modified with cyber technology began an assault on Godzilla, first by clubbing him repeatedly in the face, but Godzilla dodged one and began bite his cybernetic neck and began clawing at what was left of the original shell. All seemed hopeless as Godzilla was on his knees until Cyber Komodithrax came and flipped over the turtle and began to approach her mate Godzilla saw this as help until she blasted him with her atomic breath and knocked him out cooled.

"Excellent, the control device was working at 100 and she managed to trick her mate to believing her and got close enough to do an attack that knocked him out. Soldier get the control device ready to have maximum affect on Godzilla, our guests are arriving."

As helicopters began to lift Godzilla into the holding cell, Komodithrax and the turtle began walking to shore getting ready to host a fake fight for Heat team.

Chapter six: Encounter

"Wherever Godzilla is on this island" Nick announced

"Movement detected, southwest" NIGEL Blurted

"Nick, I think I heard some noises over the hill" Elsie Noticed

"It might be Godzilla!" Nick worried

"Don't worry Jefe the G-Mans going to be fine, he can take of himself" Randy reassured.

Nick had an uneasy face, but that soon turned to shock as he saw Komodithrax with Cyber attachments fighting the Mutant turtle that also had cyber body parts, fighting each other.

"Is that the Mutant Komodo dragon back on that Alaskan island along with that turtle?" Elsie asked

"Yeah, but they've been revived by someone and now they're fighting each other. Maybe it was the female Calling Godzilla to help her" Nick realized

Yeah no wonder that call sounded so familiar, I'm surprised we didn't recognize it" Elsie remembered

"So she's a cyber Komodithrax" Randy imagined

"What kind of madman would do this?" Craven wondered.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the Mutants headed towards the group and surrounded them along with Godzilla.

"Godzilla, attack!" Nick yelled

But Godzilla would not listen; he roared at the group and threatened to stomp on them.

All the sudden soldiers surrounded them along with the monsters and then came a scientist.

"They won't listen to you Dr. Tatopoulos, there under the latest mind control technology."

"Who are you?"

Chapter Seven: the plan

"My name is Dr. Drake Martin and I am the one controlling these Mutations."

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Nick

"With the power of these mutations I will be able to reshape the world exactly as I want it and a new world order shall rise, now take them to the prison block, we can't have them ruining my plans."

And with that they were taken to the holding cells.

Meanwhile in Drakes lab…

"Sir the tests are positive" a Jack announced

"Excellent now that I now that my creation will be complete the beginning of my plan will commence."

He entered the lab doors and there sat an egg. It was about as tall as a door and as wide as a window.

"Make sure this gets transported to base along with a copy of its DNA." Drake demanded

"Yes sir"

Meanwhile back in the prison block…

"We must stop him!" Monique pointed out

"Yeah, but how do we get out of these cells" Randy asked

"Maybe if I use NIGEL to fry the lock we can bust out of here" Nick wondered

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw all right" craven moaned

Then Nigel Short circuited and blew up the lock and the team beat up the guards and made there escape.

Chapter seven: Sabotage

"We have to destroy whatever is controlling Godzilla" Nick demanded

"Nick, I see a signal control dish similar to the tachyons" Elise pointed

"Maybe if we destroy it the Mutations and Godzilla will be free" Craven wondered

"If it does, let's hope Godzilla the female will be friendly" nick hoped

"Yeah, the female and Godzilla Might work together, they have before" Elise explained

"Alright let's move!"

When they got to the control dish Monique snuck up behind two guards guarding the front entrance and took them out.

"The entrance is clear" Monique announced

"Let's go" nick called

They all began to run to the dish and when they got inside they entered the control room and thought of a plan.

"Maybe if a can get into the system I can activate the self destruct system" Craven Wondered

After minutes of searching they were able to activate the self destruct system and managed to escape.

Meanwhile, the Mutations were about to head back to base, but as the dish exploded and they all felt a sharp head pain and fell to the ground.

"Sir the control dish has been destroyed and the prisoners have escaped" the soldier reported

"RAAAAAAAAAAH… that's it they know too much, activate the self destruct system and get the choppers ready so we can get out of this place…at least my creation will be safe.

"Sir what about the two Mutations and Godzilla?"

They will be able to get off the island in time, but Godzilla and the Komodo dragon will probably kill the turtle before they leave, oh well there are other mutations I can use. Now let's get out of here before the whole island explodes!

Chapter Eight: Plan of escape

"Now that the dish is destroyed Godzilla and the female are free" Craven announced

"Yeah, but what about the turtle" Randy snapped

"I don't know, but let's hope things turn out for the better" Nick hoped

Suddenly the siren went off saying ISLAND SELF DESTRUCTION MINUS 10 MINUTES and troops rushing off to helicopters that said on the side MUTANT FRACTION ORGANIZATION.

"This place is about to blow, let's move it" Randy Shouted

"We can't leave Godzilla" Nick announced

"There's no time we have to go" said Elsie

"Elsie's right we have to go we have less than 10 Minutes and Godzilla is probably fine"

Nicks face looked uneasy, but he had no choice so the group dashed to the heat seeker, but not before a helicopter hovered above them and inside was Drake Martin.

"So long Heat team, next time I'll have more mutations at my side and Godzilla WILL BE MINE"

All they did was staring at him as he flew away with the rest of the soldiers and a strange cargo box.

"What do you think was inside that box" Elsie wondered

"I don't know, but we'll find that out later" Nick explained.

After that they loaded on the heat seeker and got a safe distance away from the island and waited.

Chapter Nine: Final Meeting

Godzilla was the first to rise on his feet, his barley remembered anything, but that was not important right now as he saw his Supposed to be dead mate lying on the ground and then suddenly rises up and greets him. They both exchanged looks and started communicating with each other, but this was short lived as the Mutant Turtle rose to his feet, but then collapses again because his power core got damaged during the first attack. Godzilla and Cyber Komodithrax charged the breath weapons and fire upon the Mutant long enough to kill him. They both roared in victory, but suddenly the island began to explode and Cyber komodithrax's power core got damaged to badly and let out one last roar to Godzilla and then collapsed to the ground and died. Godzilla let out a howl of pain and escaped the island just before it sank beneath the waves burying his mate under miles of water, dirt and metal.

"Look, there he is" Elsie yelled

Godzilla looked back at the island one more time and let out a Massive roar and swam back home.

"It's over for now, but who knows when Drake will return for his return Engagement" Nick wondered

"We better get going Jefe" Randy announced

"Let's go" said Nick

And with that they head back to base. The End… or is it!

Chapter Ten: The End?

Miles underneath the ocean Cyber Komodithrax's Corpse lay still. Suddenly her eyes open and her body ascends to the surface and she lets out a roar Ready to fight another day!


End file.
